it's not a dream, not this time
by xXgoldenlightningXx
Summary: Can Gwen deal with the fact that the one person that she looks up to is the one person who envys her powers enough to hurt her?
1. yelling

Gwen covered her ears to block out the screaming. She sat cuddled up on her bed. Down stairs she could hear her father and brother arguing again.

"Ken what could possibly going through your mind?" Frank yelled at his only son.

"Dad I told you I had no choice." Ken said back trying to be calm. Gwen listened.

"_Surprise!" Everyone in the tennyson house hold yelled. Ken had just returned for summer vacation. Ben and Kevin were busy eating while Gwen looked up at her older sibling. _

"_Welcome back ken." She said with a smile. Ken looked down at her and smiled. He hugged his little sister. He pulled out a little box. Gwen looked at it then, at Ken._

"_It's a gift for your 15__th__ birthday. I'm sorry I missed it." He said. Gwen opened it to see a necklace with a small diamond on it. _

"_Ken it's beautiful! Thank you so much!" She said putting it around her neck. She wrapped her arms around her brother. He smiled again. Gwen looked at him and something mad her worry. He was smiling all right, but something was wrong. He seemed worried. "Ken?" She asked._

"_Ken wanna go play some football with uncle frank, Kev, and I?" A 15 year old Ben Tennyson yelled from across the room. Ken looked at Kevin. Kevin gave a faint smile and waved. Ken returned it. _

"_That your boyfriend?" Ken said teasingly to Gwen. She straightened up_ _and blushed._

"_Ken!" She yelled as she chased her brother outside._

It might of been the best day of her life to see her brother almost back to normal. But still something was different something not right. Gwen had enough she couldn't take the yelling anymore. She slowly moved to the edge of her bed. Her long pajama pants dangled to the ground. She went to the closet and removed her shirt replacing it with a white t- shirt. She flinched as she heard something smash.

"Ken!" Gwen's mother cried.

"Im sorry!" Ken yelled back.

"What the hell is your problem?" Frank shouted. Gwen put on some ripped pants and snuck out her bedroom. She was about to go down the stairs but froze.

"You know I love Gwen more then anything!" Ken shouted. "That's why."

"Your setting a good example Ken real nice!" Frank yelled. As her mother sat in silence cleaning the broken vase.

"Shut up!" Ken yelled.

_Gwen waved good by to Ben and his parents. Kevin walked passed her and gave her a peck on the cheek. She blushed and he laughed_ _walking into his car and leaving. Ken watched from the roof. He smiled. "Gwen!"_ _Ken yelled. Gwen looked up at her brother_. _He motioned her up to the roof. He narrowed his eyes as she showed off her new found powers used to save him from the DNA aliens once before. She jumped off a little pink platform and sat beside him. "I have a question for you." Ken said. Gwen looked at him._

"_Hm?" Gwen asked._

"_Are you mad at me?" Ken asked. Gwen looked at him for a moment._

"_What are you talking about Ken?" She asked. He sighed._

"_For missing out on so much lately." He said._ _Gwen looked down for a moment. Her orange bangs swinging across her face. _

"_To be honest not mad, upset." She said. Ken looked down. Gwen could tell he was deep in thought so she decided to say something. "You know by now all the shit that's been going on." She said. Ken nodded. I'm just upset that you and I aren't together to go through it." She said._

"_You don't need me Gwen. Your growing up." He said. Gwen looked at him and he looked at her._

"_True, that's what growing up is all about but I'll always be your baby sister." She said with a smile. Ken made a faint smile. They embraced each other. Then, the frown returned. Ken jumped of the roof followed by Gwen. _

"_I got to go take care of something be back later k?" Ken asked. He put his hands in his pockets and started to walk away. Gwen ran up to him._

"_Hey Ken? Can I come with you?" She asked. Ken turned and looked down at her. Like he did for so many years, he put his hand on her head._

"_No not tonight." And with that he walked away leaving Gwen. She put a hand on her head and smiled. _

"_Well at least he's back to normal." She said or so she thought. That night their was a break in at the down town mechanics store. Ken had been captured by the police and his parents had to come and bail him out. Gwen had been upstairs. When they walked in Gwen ran down stairs and hugged Ken. He didn't hug back. She backed away and he looked down at her with cold eyes. He walked upstairs to his bedroom without a word and slammed the door. Gwen looked at her father with hurt eyes. He shook his head and walked upstairs to talk to Ken. Gwen's mother sat her down and explained to her what happened. She was upset but not shocked. It seemed as though she was the only one who knew something was wrong. They listened as Frank and Ken argued back in fourth from up stairs. Gwen and her mother slept downstairs that night because to Gwen, the yelling never stopped._

It had been four days since then and things were getting worse. Gwen stood on top of the staircase and continued to listen. "Gwen Gwen Gwen." Ken mimicked. "Is that all you guys talk about? Your little girl your so proud of?" He asked. Gwen's eyes widened.

"Ken stop it you just said you loved her what are you talking about?" His mother asked.

"Her and her powers! If she's so god damn special why bother talking to me?" He asked.

"Ken.." His mother said getting closer to him. Gwen dropped to the ground and cradled her knees.

"Get away from me!" Ken yelled pushing his mother. Luckily Frank caught her_. _

"That's enough get out!" Yelled Frank. Gwen put her hands over her ears.

"Stop it." She whispered.

"Make me! I live here to!" Ken shouted.

"Stop it." Gwen said louder.

"Excuse me who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Frank asked.

"STOP IT!" Gwen yelled. Everyone stopped and stared a the top of the staircase. Gwen was now standing up looking at all of them. Ken's eyes softened.

_Was she watching the whole time? _Ken wondered.

"Gwen go back into your room!" Frank said. Gwen ran down the stairs and stood next to Ken.

"No dad leave Ken alone this is not him why don't you listen to him?" She asked.

"Gwen you don't understand." Her mother said.

"No! You don't." Gwen said. She turned to Ken. "Tell them Ken! Tell them you didn't." She pleaded through sobs. He looked away.

"I'm sorry Gwen, I can't lie." Gwen backed away and shook her head.

"W-what!" She asked.

"Gwen I-" Ken started reaching for her." Gwen slapped his hand away.

"Stay away from me!" She yelled reaching for the door.

"Gwen were are you going?" Her mother asked. Gwen opened the door.

"Somewhere were you're not!" She yelled slamming the door behind her."


	2. comfort

Kevin heard a knock on his door. "You better not eat all the pizza Tennyson." He said watching the younger boy naw on his slice. Ben bit off a long cheesy peace. The knocking happened again. "Ok I'm coming god dam- Gwen?" He said opening the door to reveal a soaked Gwen. (It was raining). She was breathing heavily Kevin guessed from running.

"C-can I come in?" She choked. He just stared at her. Ben walked over.

"Um could you move aside so I can help my cousin unlike you." Ben said. Kevin just nodded. Ben helped Gwen in. Kevin went up stairs and got some dry pants and a shirt. It was a little big on Gwen but it worked. She sat down on the couch next to Ben who put his jacket around her to comfort her. "Gwen what happened." he asked.

"Dad and ken." She said. Right there Ben knew. His dad had told him the story.

"Oh." Was all he said. Kevin was confused.

"Huh?" He asked. Ben looked at Gwen to see if it was all right to tell. She nodded. Ben explained the whole "family matters" Kevin sat down next to Gwen. "Wow, sorry." He said. Gwen smiled.

"It's not you fault." She said.

"So you wanna sleep at my house?" Ben asked. Gwen nodded.

"If it's alright with you." She said

"Of course hey kev let me burrow your phone." Ben said. Kevin pointed to the phone.

"Get your lazy ass up and get it." He said. Ben rolled his eyes and walked into the other room. Gwen sighed.

"What?" Kevin asked. Gwen shook her head.

"Something's wrong Kevin, my brother, he's not the same." She said. Kevin paused.

"People change Gwen." He said. Gwen's head shot up and looked at him hurt. Kevin mentally kicked himself. Gwen looked down at her feet. He saw that she was gripping her pants. "Gwen?" He asked worried. Gwen looked up smiling.

"Ya your right. I'm sure he's just going through a phase." Gwen said. Kevin looked at her. She wasn't acting normal. Gwen's smile faded and she looked back down at her feet.

"Gwen I-" He began.

"Gwen I told my dad the story, he's on his way to pick us up now it's really poring out there." Ben said. There was a flash of light followed by a huge crack of thunder. Gwen jumped and sucked in her breath loudly. She started to shiver. Ben walked over and sat next to his cousin so she was between Kevin and him. "Are you all right?" Ben asked. Kevin wrapped an arm around her.

"Gwen it's ok, Ben and I are here for you." He said. He pulled her closer. She wouldn't stop shaking. "Geez does thunder really scare you that much?" Kevin asked. Ben rolled his eyes.

"Kevin." He whispered. "She's crying." He said. Kevin looked down at Gwen. She was. He never had seen Gwen cry until now and he didn't like it. Gwen hid her face in his chest. There was another crack of thunder. There was a honk out side. Ben got up. "There's my parents, Gwen you ready?" He asked. She nodded and pulled away. Ben helped her up and made sure his green jacket was tight around his cousin. They walked to the door. Kevin opened it.

"I hope everything goes well." He said to Gwen. She nodded. She turned and leaned next to him. Gwen kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Thanks." She said. Ben and Gwen ran to Ben's fathers car and got in. The car sped off leaving a blushed Kevin

On the way home Carl peeked at Gwen. "Hey Gwenny." He said to his niece. Gwen looked at him with eyes that made his heart break.

"Hi uncle Carol, thanks for letting me stay over." She mumbled. He nodded.

"Anytime sweaty." He said. Gwen being exhausted shut her eyes. Ben aloud her to rest her head on his shoulder. She fell asleep. Carol not wanting to wake her up after what she had been through picked her up and he and his son ran inside. They were greeted by a Ben's worried mother. Gwen already in comfy clothes carried up to Ben's room. Ben followed his dad with an extra blanket. They set her down and covered her then left.

"That was really nice of you honey." Ben's mother said. Ben smiled lying down on the couch with a pillow and blanket. His mom kissed him and walked into the kitchen. Ben turned on the tv. He heard his dad on the phone and lowered it.

"Ya Frank She's here." He said. "You're welcome, uh huh, yep I understand." There was a pause. "I know I'm sorry about Ken. She can stay here as long as she wants. Ok by." He hung up the phone and sighed. He turned to his wife and shook his head. She sighed.

"Poor thing." She said. Ben's eyes dropped. He couldn't believe Ken had done this. To Gwen. He sat up.

"Mom? Dad?" He said.

"Were we to loud?" his mother asked. He shook his head.

"Is Gwen going to be ok?" Ben asked. Ben's father walked over to him and patted him on the head.

"I'm not going to lie to you. Your 15 so you'll find out sooner or later. To be honest, I don't know. Gwen could be suffering from depression." Carol said.

"That's a little severe don't you think?" Ben asked worried. Carol smiled.

"Get some sleep she'll be here in the morning." He said shutting off the lights. He and his wife walked upstairs to their room. When the door shut ben shut off the tv. He looked up at the ceiling listening to the rain and thunder.

"Ken, what happened to you?"


	3. not just a bad feeling

Not just a bad feeling

Gwen's eyes slowly opened. She sat up in the bed she was laying in. With half open eyes she looked around. _"What this isn't my room... or is it?"_ She thought. She looked around and saw a pizza box with a sock in it. Gwen made a disgusted face. _"Forget that thought, defiantly NOT my room."_ She thought. There was a knock on the door. It opened quietly. Gwen watched as a women, about her moms age walked in.

"Hey Gwendolyn, may I come in?" She asked. Gwen nodded at her aunt. She walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. Gwen looked down at her hands. "How you feeling."

"Like crap." Gwen said. Her Aunt snickered.

"Don't we all." She said. Gwen looked at her and for the first time this week smiled a real smile.

"Judging by the mess I guess I'm in Ben's room?" She asked. Her aunt nodded.

"That boy I swear." She said.

"So were is he?" Gwen asked. Her Aunt giggled.

"Were he goes every morning."

##############################################################################

Ben gave the man at Mr. Smoothie's the money and walked over to were Kevin was. The tall boy was leaning against his green and black car. Ben handed him a smoothie. Kevin was deep in thought. Ben shook the cup in front of Kevin's face. Kevin looked at him and smacked the cup out of his hands. It splattered all over the ground.

"Back off I don't drink dog piss." Kevin said.

"Hey man that was just great! Look what you did. You owe me 5 bucks." Ben said slurping down his drink. "What's wrong Kevin?" Ben asked. Kevin shook his head.

"Nothing." He said.

"Aw come on eleven." He said

"It's Leven and I said nothing was wrong." Kevin said getting annoyed.

"Kevin don't make me poor my drink on your car." Ben said.

"You wouldn't." He said.

"Watch me." ben said taking the cover off. Kevin scowled.

"Fine dammit. I'm worried about Gwen." Kevin said. Ben put the cover back on.

"Gwen's fine Kev." Ben said taking another gulp. Kevin stood up straight.

"How could you say that Ben? Gwen's hurting and you know it. She's your cousin you should no these things." Kevin was beginning to raise his voice. Ben wiped his mouth and tossed the cup into the trash can.

"I know Kevin." He said in a low voice. "But, your going to have to learn that when it comes to family it's not like battling aliens. Gwen just needs to be around people that don't bring up the subject. There's nothing I can do." Ben said. Kevin's mouth almost dropped.

"Wow that was... a nice speech there ben." He said.

"I try." Ben said going back for another smoothie.

#############################################################################

Gwen just finish getting dressed. "Thanks for drying my clothes." Gwen said adjusting the belt to her ripped jeans. Gwen grabbed a black jacket and put it around her.

"We're you going?" Asked her Aunt. Gwen reached for the door knob. Her aunt caught a glimpse of her reflection in the window. Gwen's eyes were full of sadness. "Gwen?" She asked. Gwen turned with a smile.

"Just going to go meet up with Ben and Kevin. Knowing Ben there still there." She said. Her aunt nodded.

"Ok see you later."

Gwen was taking the long way to Mr. Smoothie's. She had her hands in her pockets and her head was hung low so that her bangs covered her face. She walked slowly thinking to herself. Ken's voice rung in her head.

"_Gwen, Gwen, Gwen, Is that all you talk about?"_ She replayed it over and over again. She slowed down even more and came to a stop. She stared at the ground.

"Ken..." She said to herself. Her head snapped up. She had a really bad feeling. "Wh-what is that." Gwen never felt this way before, only when she thought her grandpa was killed. "No he wouldn't!" She said taking her hands out of her pocket. She turned on her heels and ran the opposite direction towards her house. "Ken I swear to god!" She said huffing and running as fast as she could. She reached into her pocket and took out her cell phone.

#############################################################################

Ben was on his third smoothie when his phone rang. He took it out and looked at the caller idea. "G cell" He flipped it open. "Ello." He said trying to hide his worry for his cousin.

"Ben! My house now!" Gwen said from the other line.

"Gwen what's wrong." Ben asked. Now Kevin was listening.

"No time to explain get here now please I beg you." She said hanging up. Ben looked at the phone and shut it. He then stuffed it into his pocket.

"What's wrong is Gwen ok?" Kevin asked. Ben shook his head.

"I don't know but judging from the way she was talking it sounds like it's urgent." He said running to the passenger side of Kevin's car. He opened the door and jumped in. Kevin did the same.

"Were to?" Kevin asked.

"Gwen's" Ben said. Kevin looked at him.

"Didn't you say we shouldn't interfere with family matters?" He asked. Ben looked at him.

"I just said that so you would take your mind off the fact I was going to ruin your paint job." Ben said.

"Oh ya remind me to kick your ass later." Kevin said stomping on the gas pedal and flying out of the parking lot.

##############################################################################

Gwen slowed down then stopped in front of her house. She shut her eyes and put her hands on her knees to catch her breath. She looked up and her eyes widened. The windows were all smashed. She stood up. "What the hell?" She asked running up to the door. She was about to open it when she heard talking. She pressed her ear to the door.

"We got what we wanted no let's go." A man said. Gwen's eyes widened.

"Ken?" She whispered.

"What are you doing stop!" A voice said. It was her dad. She heard her mom scream followed by a loud smack.

"That'll teach you to mess with us bitch!" A different voice said. Gwen's teeth clenched. She backed away from the door. Her hands glowed with pink aura. She puled back and snapped out her arms. Inside, the man who was standing in front of the door was sent flying across the room with the door. Everyone looked at the entrance. Gwen ran in and looked around. Five men were surrounding her parents with guns one of them was Ken. Gwen's eyes widened. The men got in front of her parents who were tied up with rope. Gwen charged at the men. "Get the hell away from them!" She yelled. She threw a punch with her right fist and aimed at one of the mens head. She smirked. Not even a grown man could doge a punch like this. Then, something weird happened. The man dogged! He ducked and came up with a punch to her cut. Gwen's head dropped down as she spit out blood. Her dad saw the blood.

"No! Please don't hurt her!" He yelled. His wife began to sob. Gwen's arm fell she looked up at her father. His right arm was bleeding heavily defiantly from a gun shot and her mother's cheek was red from getting slapped. Gwen struggled to lift her head. The man took out his fist from her stomach and watched her drop to her knees. Gwen hugged herself. She never felt that sort of pain She coughed and breathed heavily. She struggled to turn her head to Ken's direction.

"What the fuck is your problem Ken! Are you going to just stand there!" Gwen yelled. Ken looked away.

"I'm sorry Gwen I-" He was cut off when Gwen tried to get up. She stood up on quivering legs. Her left arm was wrapped around her side. She held out her right hand and a pink orb glowed in it. "Gwen don't! Your hurt." Ken said. Gwen smiled.

"Nice of you to finally care." She said. She was about to throw the ball when a big man jumped from behind and knocked her in the back of the head. Gwen fell to the ground on her stomach. The room was beginning to get dark. She felt someone pick her up. She looked up and saw Kevin.

"Gwen! Gwen! Can You hear me." Kevin yelled. His voice was fading. Ben ran up and slapped his watch. That was the last thing she saw before she blacked out.

_Ken...._


End file.
